


Six Orgasms

by Faline (rubberbisquit)



Series: The Best of Us [6]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, No reaaaaal spoilers, except for parts of this story that haven't been written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/Faline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wanted to remember her pleasure, she’d give him something he’d never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts).



> So, no beating around the bush with this title. Nope, none at all. *whistles off into the distance*
> 
> Oh! The wedding is next. Did I tell you guys? The wedding! It's not a red wedding, so no real worries. But, it'll be a long one.
> 
> But seriously, what's all this about Constantino? I dunno. We'll find out after the wedding I guess.

_Five days earlier_

The lights were out when Heather got home, just like she’d left them when she’d headed to work that morning.  It wasn’t late, per say.  Only 8 PM but it was late enough that she cracked a huge yawn as soon as she closed her front door.  The light in her hall way flicked on and she almost jumped a mile.

 

She had been expecting Beck but the last six evenings she had found him at her kitchen table, writing out his daily notes under in the fading daylight. 

 

Tonight he was shifting from foot to foot in the doorway to her living room.  He gave her a tight smile.  So, he was nervous about their pending adventure to Missouri.  She couldn’t blame him, but she didn’t want a tense Major tonight.  She wanted Beck.  Her Beck.  “I brought burgers.  I hope that’s ok with you.  I don’t know if I’ve ever actually seen you eat a burger, ever.  Have I?”  She knew her running mental commentary would at least get her a chuckle, maybe a small smile, and she wasn’t disappointed.  The cloth sack at her side was gently set by her feet as she came to stop in front of Beck.

 

“I’m not particularly hungry but burgers are fine.”  His voice was deep, low.  The same voice he liked to use on her during sex when he knew she was close but holding out for him.  He held her gaze and she shivered, suspecting that they were sharing very similar thoughts.

 

It had been six eventful nights since Mary and Eric had tied the knot.  Six eventful nights where she came home to him and he left her before the sun rose.  She tilted her head to the side, considering his face for a moment.  He was still jittery, but focused entirely on her now.  She wondered if he had a vehicle stashed somewhere to make his daily journey to her.  Maybe he’d sworn a man to secrecy and was dropped off then picked up under the cover of darkness.

 

Beck had never said and she wasn’t about to push her luck with questioning decisions he made with his army.  Yes, his army.  The ever growing machine that was slowly turning the small conclaves of A.S.A. soldiers into pin points of rebellion in the country. 

 

He had converted four bases.  Their trip tomorrow would hopefully add another three to the cause.

 

Her stomach grumbled, announcing displeasure at its emptiness.  The sound made her giggle.  “So?  Burgers?”  She gave him her most winning smile.

 

He frowned.  “Not yet.”

 

Heather’s brow crinkled; she opened her mouth to protest.  She was hungry; he’d just heard her stomach make some not-so-attractive rumbles.  Beck didn’t give her a chance to complain.  The twin steel bands of his arms snagged her around her back, crushing them together.  She gave a small gasp, unused to both being pulled around by Beck as well as the full kiss he was claiming her with.  They were out in the open, their bodies clearly outlined through her curtains by the light above their heads.  Anyone walking by could see them.

 

She tried to protest, to stop him so they could move somewhere else but he was having none of it.  He turned their bodies, pushing her against the wall, then worked a thigh between her legs.  Heather gave up her protests; she would get nowhere with them.

 

For six nights Beck had been the perfect, kind, gentle lover she had always expected him to be.  It was about time he showed her the force of nature that was his hot-blood.  She was hitched a little higher, her feet rising up to her toes.  The pressure at her core tightened, growing hotter, as his tongue swirled into her mouth.

 

She was breathless with the kiss, lightheaded and delighted.  Hands still for far too long grabbed at her waist, her thighs, her shoulders, and finally her breasts.  He’d been pleased when he’d learned how sensitive they were.  She was keening under his touch after the first few strokes of his fingertips.

 

It was amazing, really how quickly he could reduce her to an incoherently, bubbly mess of a woman.

 

His hands slid under her t-shirt, his touch calloused and strong.  Warrior’s hands.  She shivered as they gently traced up her rib cage.  She marveled at the span of his grip and the ease with which he lifted her fully, hips pinning her to the wall behind her.  Her head thumped back and she groaned.  Hands drew back to her waist, lifting the hem of her shirt.  She remained suspended by the leg rubbing sinfully against her center and her thighs around his waist.

 

Exposed to his appreciative gaze, she has to grin when he murmurs appreciatively at her black lace bra.  “You look- you are so beautiful Heather.”  He’s awed at the sight of her and it make her core clench.  She’d never had a man who was so blown away by the sight of her.  It made her head swim. 

 

His lips moved to her neck, nibbling a path down one shoulder and then up to an earlobe.  Beck’s labored breaths whispered over her cheek, ruffling the hair at her temple.  “I am going to worship you tonight.  With my hands.”  She keened as he rolled the pebbled flesh of one nipple expertly against the rough fabric of her bra.  “With my mouth.”  Hot lips closed around the pulse at the base of her throat, his tongue lapping at salty skin. 

 

He bit her once, gentle but enough to get her attention.  Focused on him again fully, she licked her lips at the pure lust she found gazing back at her.  “And then, when you’re begging for it, I’m going to-“ he cut off, not quite able to say the words, and ground their hips together.  Heather didn’t need him to say what her finale would be but she knew exactly what he meant.

 

“Then do it.  I’m ready, Beck.”

 

His grip was strong, sturdy, as he carried her up to her bedroom.

 

He kept his promise, pulling orgasm after orgasm from her waiting and needy body.  As she wailed her ecstasy and voiced her pleasure, he restrained himself, constantly watching her face, documenting her reactions.  It wasn’t until he slid his length into her waiting passage that she understood.

 

He was memorizing and cataloging, completing a full inventory of the reactions he could produce.  She rotated her hips, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone as he worked between her legs.  He was clearly trying to remember this moment.

 

Heather would bet it had something to do with the trip.  He was still worried, even as he slid in and out of her forcefully, hitting every sweet spot along the way.  That just wouldn’t do.

 

“Wait.”  Her word, her single word, was ground out between clenched teeth. She was wound too tight and far too close to orgasm 4 to try and sound the least bit seductive.

 

Beck paused immediately, watching her carefully.  “What’s wrong?  Did I hurt you?”

 

She was so close and had absolutely no time to soothe his worried conscience.  Not right then.  “On your back, soldier.”  Her tone brokered no argument and a fond grin fluttered across his face when he realized she wanted to be on top.  His hands helped guide her around, up and over him.  He waited then, fingers gripping the back of her thighs, cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat it was so hard.  But waiting for her.

 

Heather took him in one quick drop, her weight bringing them together with a quick thump.  Beck’s eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers gripped tighter.  She braced both hands on his chest and let her nails dig in, just a little.  Just to get his gaze back on her.  He moaned at the sensation and rolled his hips up experimentally.

 

It was a unique sensation, riding a man, and Heather loved it.  His head pressed snuggly against her cervix, his helpless rocking pushing against her g-spot.  Oh yes.  Heather loved it.  She figured Beck would too.

 

If he wanted to remember her pleasure, she’d give him something he’d never forget. 

 

It took three good rolls of her hips to find the rhythm that would work.  Another five before she was desperate for the sensations building in her core.  Beck watched, in amazed splendor, as she worked herself against his cock.  She saw his lips moving, but could not hear a sound.  “Beck.  Beck, I’m going to come again.”  It would be orgasm number four.  His grip shifted just a little, coming to rest at the juncture of her hips and he spurred her on.

 

She gasped his name once, twice, then bit her lip from screaming it into the night.  Beneath her, Beck kept going.  His fingers had tightened and kept her movement going, long after she herself had been unable.  The grinding turned to thrusts, Beck’s hips lifting her as he chased his own release.

 

But there.  _Right there._ He was, probably unknowingly, chasing an aftershock orgasm.  Heather was going to come again.

“Don’t-“ she sobbed as he hit the spot again in a quick series of thrusts.  “Don’t stop; right there.  There, yes.  I’m-“

 

Orgasm number five and she collapsed forward

 

Beck roared in her ear, arms like steel again as he held her still and safe.  He spilled for a long minute, hips and jock jerking spasmodically against her, smearing them both with his seed.  When she could finally breath again she pressed a kiss to the pulse point in his throat.  And then up to the junction of his neck and jaw.  Then, his cheek and finally his mouth.  Beck was still panting wildly, eyes closed and sweat on his brow.  She’d never seen a man lose it like that and to know that she had done it, had caused his undoing, was a heady feeling.

 

His eyes slipped open when she kissed his chin, smiling up at him mischievously.  If she hadn’t successfully distracted him from the impending departure, she wasn’t sure what would.

 

“Hi.”  He was back to that ridiculously soft tone she’d found he only used on her and only when he knew no one else was listening.  It was the tone that had told her he was thankful that she’d stood by him, even after he’d thrown her in jail.  It was the tone she’d heard when he’d carried her out of the safe house Constantino had kept her in for seventeen hours, whispering that he was so sorry and it would never happen again.  It was the tone that said I love you without having to voice those words exactly.

 

“Burgers?”

 

She laughed, full and free.  “They’re going to be cold.  And we need a shower.  But.  Yeah.  Burgers.”

 

Beck held her hand on the way to the bathroom and gallantly fetched her a towel.  This trip wasn’t like the last time.  There were safety measures in place and she had a much better cover.  She would be safe; they both would.  And when they got home, after their six-day ban on touching, she’d ride him again.


End file.
